Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
by Marssz
Summary: La historia que explica el porqué de la llega de Jack a la granja, sus relaciones con la gente del pueblo y como encuentra el amor en cierta pelirroja viajera. Jack x Nami
1. Capítulo 1: Decisiones

**Capítulo 1: Decisiones**

-¿Entonces cuando planeas irte, Jack?-. Pregunto Carl en tono preocupado a un joven delgado, de cabello lacio en color castaño y ojos azules tan claros como el del cielo, que se encontraba colocando ladrillos en una construcción.

Jack ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo, solo sonrió mientras colocaba el siguiente ladrillo. –Aun no lo sé, la verdad no tengo nada que me retenga en este lugar-.

Carl lo miro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. – ¿Seguro? ¿No existe nadie que pueda evitar que te vayas?-.

Jack dio un salto repentino al escuchar eso.

–Roxanne ya dejo claro que no quiere nada conmigo-. Respondió sonrojado. –Además, pienso que dos años de buscar enamorarla son suficientes.- Dijo con tono triste y de resignación.

Roxanne era una hermosa chica rica, la cual jamás había mostrado ningún indicio de interés en Jack, solo lo ignoraba o se burlaba de él a pesar de sus esfuerzos al darle detalles o invitarla a salir.

Carl enserio su expresión.

–Bien solo asegúrate de avisarme con una semana de anticipación cuando decidas dejar de trabajar para buscar tu reemplazo-.

–Está bien, lo hare-. Dijo Jack sin voltear a verlo a la cara.

Jack no estaba seguro de lo que le aguardaba en Forget me not Valley, en realidad no había salido de la ciudad desde que se había asentado en ella de pequeño, no era muy sociable y le costaba adaptarse a nuevos panoramas, además no tenía familiares ni amigos en el valle. Sin embargo, sabía que en la ciudad no había encontrado manera de destacar, su trabajo solo le daba para subsistir y darse pequeños gustos, la chica de quien se había enamorado no tenía interés alguno en él, su madre había muerto un año atrás. Quizá un cambio de vida era lo que necesitaba.

Esa noche antes de dormir, comenzó a meditar si en realidad era buena idea el irse de la ciudad. Por un lado, estaba su amistad con Carl y su familia y un trabajo del que no se podía quejar, pero por el otro lado estaba la curiosidad de la vida en un Valle, un nuevo comienzo donde nadie lo conocía y la posibilidad de encontrar el amor.

Recordó que su madre le decía cuando era pequeño que debía seguir su corazón, y en estos momentos tenía la corazonada de que si se iba al valle las cosas mejorarían. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, después de haber pensado varias horas durante la mañana, Jack se decidió. Así que se dirigió a una oficina que se encontraba a algunos metros de la construcción. Al entrar un hombre de cabello negro, de ojos cafés oscuro, y algunas arrugas en su rostro, se encontraba sentado tras un pequeño escritorio de madera revisando algunos papeles, era su jefe Carl.

Después de unos segundos Carl se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y levanto la vista de los papeles. – ¿Jack?, ¿pasa algo?-. Dijo con preocupación, ya que no era común que alguno de los empleados entrara a su oficina, a menos que hubiera alguna emergencia o falta de materiales, además se sentía de manera paternal hacia Jack, ya que prácticamente había tomado el rol de padre sustituto en la vida del joven.

Jack lo miro por 5 segundos, inhalo profundamente y dijo.

–Carl, eh decidido que me iré al valle. Y será la próxima semana-. Al decir esto, Jack se sentía inseguro y nervioso, decirle eso a Carl, era difícil para él, ya que lo sentía por él era el afecto que se siente por un padre.

Carl lo miro con sorpresa.

–Vaya, no pensé que te decidieras tan pronto. Gracias por concederme la semana que te pedí-. Carl hizo una pausa para asimilar lo que había escuchado y prosiguió. –Me entristece tu partida, sin embargo, sé que es lo mejor para ti. Quiero que este sábado vengas a cenar a casa y te despidas de Linda y los niños–. Dijo Carl con una cálida sonrisa.

–Claro, no pensaba en irme sin antes despedirme de ustedes-. Contesto Jack sonriendo. Después de eso Jack se dirigió a la puerta. –Bien, iré a seguir trabajando-. Carl asintió y Jack salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Carl lo había tenido bajo su ala durante muchos años, y su esposa Linda le guardaba mucho afecto también, después de todo lo conocían desde que era un niño. Era normal que Carl sintiera tristeza por su partida.

La semana apenas comenzaba, y Jack tenía varias cosas que hacer antes de irse, empezando por mandar una carta al hombre que le informo sobre la muerte de su padre biológico, avisándole que había aceptado el ocuparse del negocio que se le había heredado. Aunque Jack aun no creía por completo que el contenido de esa carta fuera verdad.

_Estimado Jack_

_Te escribo esta carta para informarte de fallecimiento de tu padre, el día de ayer 25 de Marzo, causado por un infarto. _

_Sé que no tuvieron una buena relación desde que se divorció de tu madre, pero él nunca se olvidó de ustedes. Siempre soñó con ir a buscarte a la ciudad, traerte de nuevo al valle, y pasar tiempo contigo, incluso enseñarte la vida del campo y educarte como se debe._

_Desgraciadamente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo por la enorme carga de trabajo que se obtiene al poseer una granja, ya que un día de trabajo perdido, es un día desperdiciado._

_Bueno, el punto de esta carta no es ese, además de la muerte de Roland, tengo que informarte que en su testamento te dejo como único propietario de esta granja que por tantos años nosotros trabajamos con sudor y sangre. Necesito saber si estarías desacuerdo en venir al valle y hacerte cargo de esta. Encontraras una vivienda acogedora, y ciertas instalaciones que tu padre y yo construimos antes de que el muriera._

_Sé que no tienes experiencia en administrar una granja, sin embargo, yo te puedo enseñar todo lo que necesitas saber sobre el cuidado de los animales, agricultura, e incluso pesca._

_No hay ningún problema si no aceptas, pero quiero que sepas que a él le hubiera hecho muy feliz el que tú te encargaras de la granja que el construyo con su esfuerzo y la ayuda del valle._

_Sin más que decir, me despido._

_Atentamente el socio y amigo de tu padre Takakura._

Jack recordaba como su madre le había hablado sobre la granja de su padre, y el amor que él sentía por su trabajo en ella, también recordaba que le había hablado de Takakura el amigo de toda la vida y socio de su padre, que era un hombre honesto, honrado y de respeto. Por lo tanto él lo único que lo hacía dudar era el hecho de que no lo conocía en persona y en todos sus años de vida jamás se había comunicado con él.

Esa misma noche de lunes, Jack comenzó a empacar sus cosas, que en realidad no eran muchas, ya que el cuarto donde vivía era de renta e incluía los muebles. Era un pequeño departamento de 2 recamaras donde habían vivido el y su madre, contaba con un baño, la cocina estaba en la misma habitación que la sala y el comedor que se componía de una mesa de madera con 4 sillas solamente, tenía tapiz de color azul, el cual era el favorito de Jack y por lo cual su madre eligió el departamento, además de estar bien equipado para que 2 personas vivieran cómodamente.

Jack empaco parte de su ropa y comenzó a escribir la carta que enviaría a Takakura por la mañana, en la que aceptaba la oferta de irse a vivir a la granja y hacerse cargo de ella. El resto de la semana se dedicó a seguir trabajando y terminar las cosas que necesitaba hacer antes de irse, como lavar la ropa sucia de su departamento, limpiarlo y pagar la renta de ese mes.

El sábado llego más pronto de lo que se imaginaba. Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, así que comenzó prepararse para la cena que tenía esa noche, tomo sus pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa azul de botones, sus mocasines negros y su cinturón del color de los zapatos. Cuando termino salió de su casa y fue directo a una tienda de flores que conocía muy bien, ya que era en la que compraba arreglos para su amor imposible Roxanne. Eligio un arreglo de claveles con un hermoso listón azul, pago y salió de la tienda.

Mientras caminaba a casa de la familia de Carl, paso por un elegante café estilo francés, y lo que vio lo hizo querer no estar ahí en ese momento, entre un grupo de jóvenes mujeres que vestían ropas costosas se encontraba una hermosa rubia con piel de porcelana y ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda, su vestido resaltaba su bella y perfecta figura, era Roxanne. Al notar la presencia de Jack, sonrió a sus amigas con arrogancia y lo miro con desdén, rodo los ojos hacia atrás y se levantó de su asiento caminando en su dirección, pensando que como en otras ocasiones, el arreglo floral que tenía Jack en las manos era para ella. –Jack, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que para mí las flores no son nada, y que me molesta que alguien como tu crea que tiene una oportunidad conmigo?-. Dijo Roxanne, con el afán de burlarse de Jack frente a sus amigas. –Pero hoy estoy de buen humor, y como se nota que te gastaste todo tu salario en ese pequeño arreglo floral, lo tono arrogante de Roxanne molesto a Jack quien ya estaba resignado a que jamás se fijaría en él.

Ella estiro su brazo para tomar las flores y estaba a punto de tomarlas, pero Jack las alejo de su mano. –Lamento si te hice pensar que las flores eran para ti Roxanne-. Dijo Jack un tanto avergonzado. –Estas flores las compre para alguien más, y si me permites, se me hace tarde. Con tu permiso-. Al decir esto Jack siguió su camino y dejo a la chica con su brazo extendido y la boca abierta. Las amigas de Roxanne no paraban de reír, ella les lanzo una mirada fulminante y bajaron el tono de sus risas un poco.

Jack se sentía muy bien consigo mismo, el acontecimiento que acababa de suceder levanto un poco esa autoestima tan baja que poseía. La caminata siguió sin más incidentes. Después de unos cuantos minutos llego al vecindario de Carl, el cual estaba en los suburbios de la ciudad, todas las casas eran parecidas exceptuando el color de la fachada o de las puertas, todas contaban con un jardín en la parte de enfrente con diferentes tipos de flores y en algunas había perros de diferentes razas.

Después de algunos minutos diviso la casa de Carl, que era de color blanco, con puerta marrón. Cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta toco el timbre, espero unos segundos y escucho la perilla moverse, al abrirse, una mujer adulta de estatura baja, cabello castaño y ojos cafés salió a su encuentro, era Linda la esposa de Carl.

–Que gusto que hayas podido venir Jackie-. Dijo Linda con una enorme sonrisa que demostraba su emoción, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto.

–El gusto es mío Linda, gracias por la invitación, te traje este detalle-. Jack le entrego el arreglo floral.

A linda le brillaron los ojos al verlo, los claveles eran sus favoritos. Tomo las flores, y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a Jack, para lo cual él se tuvo que inclinar, ya que era considerablemente más alto que ella.

Linda lo invito a pasar a la sala, donde había dos sillones de cuero negro, y otro del mismo material pero individual, entre ellos había una mesita de cristal, que se encontraba a un metro de una enorme chimenea. Dos pequeños niños, uno de cabello negro y ojos cafés, y el segundo un poco más bajo de estatura, con cabello castaño y ojos cafés, corrieron y se abalanzaron sobre Jack para abrazarlo.

– ¡Niños tengan cuidado! pudieron haber tirado a Jackie-. Dijo Linda un tanto alarmada.

Jack se agacho a la altura de los chiquillos y les abrazo.

– ¿Cómo están, pequeños?-. Pregunto Jack.

El mayor, cuyo nombre era Carl contesto. –Bien, Jack. ¿Por qué ya no has venido a visitarnos?-.

–Es cierto, ¿por qué ya no lo has hecho?-. Pregunto Richard, el más pequeño con una expresión entristecida.

–Lo siento pequeños, he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo y no he tenido tiempo de venir a visitarlos tan seguido-. Dijo Jack intentando reconfortar a los dos niños.

–Pero ¿prometes venir más seguido?-. Pregunto el pequeño Richard.

Jack no sabía que contestar, no quería decepcionarlos al decirles que al día siguiente se iría de la ciudad. Después de un minuto de silencio, miro al pequeño a los ojos y cuando iba a decir la verdad alguien lo interrumpió.

–Niños, no agobien a Jack con tantas preguntas.- dijo Carl, que venía de la cocina con una galleta en la mano. –Vallan a lavarse las manos que la cena ya está lista-. Los niños salieron de la habitación corriendo y riéndose.

– ¡Carl! El postre es después de la cena, arruinaras tu apetito.- dijo Linda con tono de enojo.

–Cariño, por favor, eso jamás ha pasado antes, sabes que no dejaría una sola migaja de la comida que preparas.- Mientras Carl decía eso, se acercó a Linda y le dio un beso en la frente, causando que ella se sonrojara.

–Hombres.- dijo Linda con una sonrisa, mientras iba a la cocina.

–Me alegro de que hayas podido venir Jack.- dijo Carl.

–No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.- contesto Jack.

De la cocina se escuchó un grito.

– ¡Chicos! ¡Pasen al comedor, la cena está servida!-.

Cuando entraron al comedor, Jack se encontró con una agradable sorpresa, había pasta, un asado de carne de res, una salsera, vino y jugo de manzana. Todo se veía exquisito.

–Siéntate Jack.- dijo Carl, mostrando un asiento al lado de Richard.

Jack se sentó, y espero a que todos estuvieran reunidos. Se dieron gracias por los alimentos, y comenzaron a cenar, platicaron de anécdotas de Jack cuando era pequeño, lo cual le recordó al joven vivencia que había tenido con su madre. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Carl les ordeno a los niños que fueran a lavar sus dientes y a dormir, Los pequeños se despidieron de Jack con un fuerte abrazo y obedecieron a su padre. Jack se ofreció a ayudar con los platos, así que él y Linda limpiaron la mesa.

Cuando terminaron invitaron al muchacho a ir a la sala para tomar un café, eran las 11 de la noche pero la velada había sido tan agradable que Jack no se había dado cuenta.

Cuando al fin estuvieron sin los niños, Linda no perdió oportunidad de preguntar, cual había sido la razón de su decisión de irse. Jack le conto acerca de la carta de Takakura, y de la propiedad que le había sido heredada, también le dijo, que a pesar del afecto que sentía por ellos, él sabía que tenía que hacer algo con su vida y que en la ciudad no estaba eso, además de que sabía que un cambio de ambiente le vendría muy bien.

Linda estuvo de acuerdo con el argumento, pero se le notaba algo de tristeza en el rostro.

–Entonces estas decidido a irte mañana-. Dijo Carl.

–Sí, mañana temprano sale el tren directo a Mineral Town, De ahí solo tengo que bajar de la montaña para llegar al Valle.- contesto Jack.

–Bien chico, pues no me queda nada más que desearte éxito en tu camino.- dijo Carl, posando su mano en el hombro de Jack. –Ya es muy tarde, preferiría que te quedaras esta noche a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, y ni siquiera pienses en negarte, ya que no te dejaremos irte-. Dijo Carl sonriendo.

Jack solo sonrió, y fue guiado por Linda al cuarto de huéspedes.

–Descansa pequeño Jackie, mañana darás el primer paso en tu cambio de vida.- dijo Linda.

Jack solo asintió y entro a la habitación. Después de algunos minutos de prepararse para dormir, se recostó en la cama y no podía más que pensar en que le aguardaría en su nueva vida. Debía de admitir que se sentía algo inseguro de este paso, pero también sabía que no tenía nada que perder y quizá encontraría el amor que él estaba buscando. Siguió meditando por una hora más y cayo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Jack salió de la habitación y fue invitado por Linda a desayunar junto a la familia, Jack acepto con gusto. Carl contaba chistes y todos reían.

Termino el desayuno en 30 minutos y Jack se levantó para despedirse de todos.

–Aquí tienes Jack. – Dijo Carl entregando un sobre.

Era el típico sobre de paga que Jack recibía cada semana pero con una diferencia, a simple vista se veía mucho más grueso que lo normal.

–Carl, es demasiado, mi paga no llega a este monto.- dijo Jack un tanto incómodo y avergonzado.

Carl sonrió.

–Hijo míralo como un regalo de despedida.-

Jack no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, le dio un abrazo a Carl, que automáticamente fue correspondido. Era la típica escena del hijo que se va de la casa. El tierno momento terminó y Linda se aproximó a abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla, luego fue a abrazar a los niños, se despidió y salió por la puerta volteando a ver la feliz familia que lo había cuidado por tantos años en el pasado.

El camino a su casa fue un tanto lento, Jack sentía mucha nostalgia aunque no se había ido aun. Paso de nuevo por el café del día anterior, pero esta vez Roxanne no lo volteo a ver, lo cual hizo que Jack sonriera para sus adentros, se podía ir con el ese asunto saldado.

Cuando llego a su apartamento se apresuró a tomar sus cosas, después se dirigió a la oficina del encargado a pagar su último cheque de renta. Salió del edificio y como aún tenía tiempo se dirigió al cementerio ya que tenía una última persona de la cual despedirse.

Al entrar se dirigió a una pequeña tumba con el nombre de Julia Michaels. Se quedó viendo la tumba durante algunos minutos con gran tristeza.

–Bueno mamá, vengo a despedirme… sé que siempre quisiste lo mejor para mí y que tomara mi camino en la vida. Bien… lo estoy haciendo.- se detuvo un momento y siguió. –Es probable que no pueda venir más a verte, pero al igual que ahora te extrañare mucho. Te haré sentirte muy orgullosa. – habiendo dicho eso, cerró los ojos que se le habían humedecido, dio un largo suspiro y se fue con una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta llegar a la estación de tren, donde se dirigió a comprar su boleto. En el momento que lo tuvo en mano se sentó a esperar que llegara su transporte.

Una hora más tarde el tren llego a la estación, le dio un último vistazo a la ciudad que lo vio crecer recordando los bellos momentos que había pasado con su madre y la familia de Carl. Un momento después sin querer arrepentirse tomo su equipaje, fue hacia la puerta del tren y subió. Cuando termino de guardar su equipaje, se sentó en el lugar que estaba junto a la ventana. No mucha gente de la ciudad solía ir a Mineral Town, así que el tren no estaba muy concurrido.

Jack se estaba aburriendo, tenía 20 minutos sentado y no faltaba mucho para la salida del tren, volteo a ver por la ventana y lo que vio no lo podía creer, era la familia de Carl, todos habían ido a despedirlo y lo veían junto con un enorme cartel que decía "FELIZ VIAJE JACK, VUELVE A VISITARNOS".

Jack tenía sus ojos humedecidos, no podía creer tal detalle, hizo un ademan de adiós y aunque también lo dijo, sus amigos no lo pudieron escuchar y solo lo veían y se despedían de el con la mano. El tren comenzó a sonar su silbato, y empezó a moverse. Jack solo podía ver a sus amigos haciéndose más pequeños en el transcurrir de los segundos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba en camino a Forget me not Valley, su vida nueva, estaba a punto de comenzar.


	2. Capítulo 2: Agradable sorpresa

La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la historia es invención mía :)

Espero la disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Agradable sorpresa**

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que el tren salió de la ciudad y se estaba acercando a su destino.

Jack se sentía nervioso, no se había puesto a pensar que no conocía Mineral Town, y que tenía que pedir indicaciones a alguien al llegar para poder ir al valle. En realidad eso no era lo que le preocupaba, se sentía ansioso por conocer el legado que le había heredado su padre, ¿cómo sería la vida en el valle?, ¿sería capaz de encontrar amigos?, ¿habría personas de su edad?

El tren comenzó a disminuir su velocidad, Jack miro por la ventana y alcanzo a ver la estación de tren que se encontraba al lado de un pintoresco pueblecito.

Después de algunos minutos el tren se detuvo, sonó el silbato y se abrieron las puertas. Jack tomo su equipaje y se dirigió a la puerta y bajo del tren en busca de alguien que le pudiera dar direcciones.

Un hombre de Tez morena, alto, cabello muy corto, con el rostro áspero y arrugado, que vestía una playera de tirantes blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y botas de trabajo tenía un letrero con el nombre de Jack escrito en letras grandes.

Jack decidió acercarse a ese hombre y preguntar si era a él a quien buscaba.

–Disculpe señor, mi nombre es Jack, de casualidad ¿será usted Takakura?-. Pregunto el muchacho.

El hombre sonrió y le dio dos fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Jack. – Haha, Jack, muchacho, ¡eres tú! Como has crecido, tu padre estaría orgulloso-. La cara severa de Takakura se había desvanecido de la emoción de ver al joven.

–Me alegra que hayas decidido encargarte del negocio de tu padre, he venido a recogerte, ya que imagine que no conoces este lugar– Menciono el hombre mientras tomaba una de las maletas de Jack. –Bien, es hora de irnos, en una hora estaremos en el valle.-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, con dirección al pueblo. Todo se veía hermoso, la vegetación, los animales de granja, toda la gente saludaba aunque el muchacho fuera un extraño, algo completamente diferente a la ciudad.

–Esta noche te llevare al Blue Bar como celebración por tu llegada.- Dijo Takakura con el afán de iniciar conversación.

Jack solo asintió con una falsa sonrisa, no imaginaba que una persona con una cara tan seria podía ser tan amable, las únicas personas que habían sido amables con él además de su madre, había sido la familia de Carl.

Durante el camino Takakura le hablo sobre su padre, lo dedicado que había sido durante toda su vida, hasta el momento que enfermo. La falta de doctores en el valle había causado casos graves en el pasado, pero además de eso todos decían que Roland había perdido las ganas de vivir.

–Gracias a Dios, el Dr. Hardy, vive ahora en Mineral Town, y la alcaldesa le paga por venir a diario a visitar el pueblo.- Dijo Takakura.

– ¿Hay mucha gente en el pueblo?- Pregunto Jack

Takakura se le quedo mirando a Jack con sorpresa, después de todo, llevaban media hora caminando y el muchacho no había hecho más que asentir cuando se le preguntaba algo.

–Bueno, Alrededor de 30 personas viven ahí, además de otros que solo van de paso.- Comento Takakura.

–Pero si te refieres a chicas solteras de tu edad.- Takakura miro a Jack con una sonrisa pícara.

Jack se puso del color de un tomate.

–N…No, me refiero a eso. Bueno es algo importante, pero…- dijo el muchacho tartamudeando.

Takakura soltó una sonora carcajada interrumpiéndolo.

–Muchacho, es normal que pienses en esas cosas, después de todo ya estas mayorcito como para elegir a tu futura mujer.- Dijo el hombre casi gritando.

Jack solo se quedó callado, evitando ver a los ojos al hombre que tenía frente a él.

–Además, era el sueño de tu padre el que en la granja viviera su familia.- dijo Takakura.

Jack estaba confundido, si ese era su sueño, entonces porque se había separado de su madre, es decir, no le guardaba rencor pero tampoco lo había perdonado por completo al abandonarlo desde su niñez.

Después de un rato, se alcanzó a divisar un pequeño poblado en el horizonte, era hermoso, lo primero que se veía era una moderna granja que contaba con 2 invernaderos, además de 3 plantíos, con diferentes tipos de vegetales. Y a un lado de eso se veían 2 pequeñas casas hechas de troncos. Más delante de eso se encontraba un rio que bajaba de la montaña, y más adelante se veía el pueblo; todo eso adornado con una playa que se alcanzaba a ver en el horizonte, muy cerca de ahí.

– Ya casi llegamos al valle, muchacho.- dijo Takakura.

Con la vista del pueblo, Jack se sentía emocionado, no había imaginado que fuera tan hermoso.

Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que estaban a unos pocos metros de la granja que Jack había visto primero.

–Más tarde te daré un recorrido por el pueblo, pero ahora es más importante llegar a nuestra granja.- dijo Takakura aumentando el paso.

Jack hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Ves esa enorme granja que esta al cruzar el rio?- Jack asintió. –Bien esa es nuestra granja.- el viejo apunto con su mano.

Jack quedo sorprendido con el tamaño del lugar, era fácilmente el doble de grande que la granja que había visto antes, pero tenía una enorme diferencia, no había ningún plantío, tampoco se veían animales caminando por los campos, y se veía muy decaída.

Caminaron por un puente de madera que estaba sobre el rio y por fin llegaron a la granja, al entrar Takakura guio a Jack a un enorme corral que tenía un árbol en medio, además de mucho pasto que estaba tan crecido que Jack se podría haber perdido dentro.

–Bueno muchacho, para empezar, esta es la granja que te heredo tu padre, no es la más hermosa pero servirá.- dijo Takakura sonriéndole a Jack.

Jack estaba cansado de la caminata al valle, pero no quería irrespetar al viejo que tenía frente a él.

–En este corral, pondremos a las vacas, ovejas y caballos que adquiramos en un futuro, es tu deber limpiarlo de la maleza lo antes posible.- dijo el viejo, recargándose en la cerca hecha de delgados troncos.

Jack pensó que sería un trabajo arduo, pero nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.

-¿No poseemos ningún animal en este momento?-. Pregunto el muchacho, muy confundido, después de todo si había sido el trabajo de la vida de su padre, ¿porque todo se veía tan mal?

–Mira Jack, cuando tu padre murió, él no sabía si tú te harías cargo o no de la granja, así que me pidió que encontrara buenos lugares para los animales-. Contesto Takakura.

–Ya entiendo.- dijo Jack un poco decepcionado.

–Pero si contamos con una vaca, que se encuentra dentro del granero, te la mostrare más tarde.- dijo Takakura sonriendo.

Jack se sintió un poco más aliviado al saber que tenía por lo menos un animal con el cual comenzar a trabajar. Caminaron un poco y llegaron a una pequeña choza de madera que tenía a un lado una llave de agua.

–Este es el gallinero, si adquirimos alguna gallina, la puedes poner aquí- dijo Takakura. – Este amplio campo de aquí, es para que cultives vegetales de temporada, hay otro más grande a unos metros del corral, si caminas hacia el Este de la granja.-

Jack asintió, y siguieron caminando.

–Esta será tu casa, no es gran cosa pero está bien para una persona, deja tu equipaje y sal para continuar el recorrido.- Menciono Takakura apuntando a una pequeña casa hecha de troncos de madera, una puerta, y dos ventanas.

A Jack le pareció bien el tener un lugar en donde vivir que se veía tan acogedor, tomo una llave que le ofreció Takakura, abrió la puerta de su casa, y dejo sus maletas. No alcanzo a ver nada, ya que estaba oscuro por dentro.

–Más tarde las veras por dentro tú mismo con detenimiento, sígueme.- dijo Takakura. –Este es el cuarto de herramientas, he colocado algunas en los estantes, de las que solía utilizar tu padre.-

Jack hecho un vistazo y como no sabía nada sobre granjas, se limitó a observar superficialmente las herramientas. Había un azadón, un machete, una regadera, además de una caja de herramientas con martillo, clavos y pegamento; en una pared estaba colgado un serrucho y había algunas tablas de madera recargadas en otra pared. Salieron del cuarto de herramientas y se dirigieron al edificio más grande de la granja y entraron.

–Bueno muchacho, este es el granero, que como notaras, tiene capacidad para 20 animales.- menciono Takakura.

Jack no escucho muy bien la explicación ya que se quedó mirando a la enorme vaca de color blanco con manchas negras, que se encontraba en medio del granero.

–Esa es la vaca que te mencione, ¿qué tal si le das un nombre?-

Jack lo pensó por unos segundos y dijo. –Beth.-

– ¿Beth? me parece un muy buen nombre para nuestra primer vaca.- Comento Takakura.

Jack se acercó a la vaca y restregó su rostro con el de ella, la vaca mugió de felicidad, Jack estuvo un minuto acariciando su nariz. Y observando maravillado el granero.

Takakura, no hacía más que sonreír y pensar que había acertado al traer al muchacho a la granja, a primera vista se notaba su gusto por los animales, y estos gustaban de él, después de todo era hijo de Roland.

–Me agrada verte tan feliz, muchacho, pero debemos seguir, aún faltan dos lugares que te tengo que mostrar, y luego ir a presentarte al pueblo.- Dijo Takakura mientras caminaba hacia la puerta frontal del establo.

Jack volvió a abrazar la vaca, le acaricio la cabeza, y siguió a su acompañante hasta el siguiente edificio que se encontraba en frente del almacén de herramientas. Era más alto que los demás, y tenía un enorme agujero que estaba tapado con tablas por dentro, además de que era de piedra.

–Oye Takakura, ¿Por qué este edificio tiene un hoyo ahí arriba?- pregunto Jack.

–En el pasado este edificio solía ser un molino, pero un día, durante una tormenta, un rayo le tiro sus aspas, así que tu padre decidió que lo convertiríamos en un almacén para nuestros productos.-

Takakura abrió la puerta y señalo a Jack que entrara. Cuando entro observo un enorme refrigerador en el fondo del cuarto, y en medio habían otro más pequeño, que le llegaba a la cintura, a un lado tenía una mesa con una libreta, una pluma y una caja de metal.

–En el refrigerador de atrás puedes guardar la cosecha que deseas almacenar, y en este otro, productos animales, yo vendré todas las mañanas a revisar si hay algo que vender y en las tardes dejare las ganancias en esa cajita, y escribiré el monto de lo vendido en la libreta. Ahora que si lo que quieres es hacer un pedido, de alguna herramienta nueva o algún animal nuevo, lo escribes en la página trasera de la libreta, yo me encargare de comprarlo con el dinero de la caja.- dijo Takakura.

Jack comprendió todo a la perfección, parecía que Takakura no lo dejaría solo en este difícil paso. Se imaginaba que el trabajo era arduo, pero él estaba acostumbrado a pesadas cargas al laborar en construcciones en la cuidad.

Salieron del almacén, Takakura lo cerró con llave y le dio otra llave a Jack, ya que él debía de tener por lo menos una copia de cada llave de los edificios de la granja.

Al lado del almacén se encontraba una casa parecida a la que Jack usaría.

–Esta es mi casa.- Menciono Takakura.- Ven cuando quieras, si tienes alguna duda, quieres un consejo, o solo hablar.- Prosiguió sonriendo.

–Ahora muchacho, vamos a presentarte al pueblo, después de eso tienes la tarde libre.- Dijo el viejo guiándolo a la salida del rancho. –Primero vamos a la casa de huéspedes de Tim.-

Jack siguió a Takakura hasta llegar a un enorme edificio color mostaza, un hombre corpulento de cabello negro, con rasgos que lo hacían parecer oriental se encontraba regando unas plantas, al notar que había llegado Takakura, dejo lo que estaba haciendo, se limpió las manos en su delantal y salió a saludarlo.

–Hola Taku, ¿quién es el muchacho?- pregunto Tim.

–Tim, te presento a Jack, es el hijo de Roland, ha venido a ocuparse de la granja de su padre.- contesto Takakura.

– ¡¿Enserio eres el pequeño Jack?! Tu padre hablaba muchísimo de ti, se nota el parecido, ¡mucho gusto muchacho! - Dijo Tim, estrujando la mano de Jack con mucha fuerza y agitándola al grado que Jack sentía que le dislocaría el brazo.

–Eeel, gusto ees miioo.- Dijo Jack con el temblor del agarre de Tim.

– ¡Ruby, Rock, salgan a conocer!- grito Tim.

De la casa de huéspedes salió una corpulenta mujer de baja estatura, cabello negro y rasgos iguales a los de Tim, además de un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules, como de la edad de Jack.

–Cariño, es el hijo de Roland, al fin vino al valle.- Dijo Tim, cuando vio salir a la mujer.

Ruby corrió y levanto a Jack con un abrazo de emoción. El muchacho se asustó por la sorpresa de la acción de Ruby, pero se calmó y solo sonrió para no hacer sentir mal a la pequeña mujer, después de todo sabía que era un gesto de cariño.

–En hora buena Jack, tu padre no hacía otra cosa que hablar de ti, todos en el pueblo queríamos verte desde hace años. Eres idéntico a tu padre.- dijo Ruby mientras bajaba a Jack.

–Se quedara a administrar la granja.- Dijo Takakura.

–Que buena noticia, espero que pronto estés vendiéndonos de tus productos, cariño.- Dijo Ruby a Jack en un tono maternal.

–Jack, él es Rock, el hijo de Tim y Ruby.- Dijo Takakura a Jack.

–Hola hermano, bienvenido al valle.- Dijo Rock, extendiendo su mano hacia Jack.

–Gracias Rock.- Contesto Jack, Sonriendo, e ignorando el hecho de que Rock no se parecía en nada a sus padres, era fácil saber que no era hijo legítimo de la pintoresca pareja.

– ¿Se encuentra Nami en este momento?- pregunto Takakura a Tim.

–No, como siempre salió desde temprano a pasear por el valle.- contesto el corpulento hombre.

–Lastima, quería presentársela a Jack, es soltero, y está en busca de una mujer.- Al decir eso, Jack se puso tan rojo que pudo haber sido hecho pasar por tomate maduro. El muchacho le lanzo una mirada de vergüenza a Takakura.

Tim y familia comenzaron a reír, no es que la idea fuera descabellada, pero sabían que Takakura lo hacía por molestar al muchacho, y su cara no tenía comparación.

–Nami vendrá más tarde. Desde que se hospeda aquí es difícil encontrarla de día.- Menciono Tim.

–Bien, nos retiramos, aún tengo mucha gente a quienes presentarles al muchacho, ya conocerá a Nami después.- Dijo Takakura despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Jack lo siguió y cuando ya no los veían, se detuvo.

– ¡¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso?! ¿Qué van a pensar de mí?- Pregunto Jack muy exaltado a Takakura.

–Bueno, en realidad no se tus gustos.- Contesto Takakura. – ¿No te gustan las lindas pelirrojas?- Pregunto Takakura no pudiendo aguantar más la risa.

–No es eso.- Contesto Jack un poco más calmado. –Solo quiero dar una buena impresión, además... Siento que en este momento mi prioridad es aprender a trabajar la granja.-

–Eso es excelente Jack, tu padre estaría orgulloso pero no te esfuerces demasiado, disfruta lo que haces y ama tu trabajo, ese es el truco para ser feliz.- Dijo Takakura al muchacho con una enorme sonrisa y dándole una palmada en el hombro. –Bien, sigamos, hay mucha gente que aún no te he presentado.-

Siguieron caminando hasta una pequeña casa con un letrero luminoso, "Blue Bar". Takakura toco la puerta y desde dentro se escuchó a alguien gritando, "ya vamos". Después de unos minutos salieron un hombre de edad Mediana con cabello castaño y un enorme copete, además de tener un gran bigote. Junto a él estaba una linda Rubia, con hermosos ojos verdes como brillantes esmeraldas, tenía una hermosa figura, realzada con un vestido Rojo un poco escotado, además cubierta con un suéter azul.

–Buenas tardes Takakura, ¿Quién es el fuereño?, me parece familiar.- Dijo el hombre que acababa de salir del bar.

–Griffin, Muffy, les presento a Jack, el hijo de Roland.- Contesto con orgullo Takakura.

Griffin, Estaba boquiabierto, al parecer, todos sabían sobre el hijo de Roland, lo cual hizo a Jack sentir que su padre no se había olvidado nunca de él.

– ¡Bienvenido Muchacho!, Al fin puedo ver al tan mencionado hijo de Roland. ¿Vienes de visita?- Pregunto Griffin sacudiendo la mano de Jack casi tan fuerte como Tim lo había hecho.

–De hecho, viene a hacerse cargo de la granja de su padre.- Contesto Takakura con una gran sonrisa.

–En ese caso nos veremos seguido, Jackie.- Dijo Muffy con un tono coqueto al hablar y enroscando en su dedo sus hermosos caireles.

Jack se ruborizo al escuchar la manera en que le hablaba y enseguida bajo su mirada.

–Veo que se llevan muy bien.- Dijo Takakura en tono burlón.- Como sabrás Muffy, Jack es soltero, y disponible.-

Jack levanto su cara que de nuevo estaba roja como una manzana, y miro a Takakura sorprendido.

–Bien Jackie, ven a visitarme cuando tengas tiempo.- Dijo Muffy mientras guiñaba un ojo.

–Vendremos esta noche a celebrar la llegada del hijo prodigo al valle.- Dijo Takakura.

–Excelente, los estaremos esperando, los tragos de Jack van por la casa.- Dijo Griffin con una enorme Sonrisa.

–Eso es excelente, ¿verdad Jack?- pregunto Takakura, a lo cual Jack solo asintió torpemente.

Habiendo dicho esto, Griffin y Muffy entraron a terminar de preparar el bar para la noche.

Siguieron caminando hacia la siguiente locación. –Takakura, ¿seguirás avergonzándome ante todas las personas del valle?- Pregunto un tanto molesto Jack.

– ¿Cómo te avergoncé?- Contesto Takakura en un tono sarcástico y juguetón. – ¿Entonces tampoco te gustan las rubias?

Jack solo suspiro y siguió caminando a hasta que llegaron a un área que contaba con dos casas y un pozo, esas casas se veían más normales, aunque pequeñas, estaban hechas de concreto, con techo de lozas de barro.

Se detuvieron al ver a una pareja de ancianos que estaban sentados en sus mecedoras afuera de una de las casas, Galen, era un anciano alto con una enorme nariz en forma de gancho hacia abajo, además de una expresión de mucha seriedad, y Nina era una anciana de baja estatura, con un tierno rostro que vestía un gorrito con el diseño de una mariquita.

–Buenas tardes, Galen y Nina.- Dijo Takakura.

–Buenas Tardes Takakura, ¿quién es el apuesto muchacho que te acompaña?- Pregunto Nina con una tierna sonrisa.

–Es el hijo de Roland, vino a hacerse cargo de la granja.- contesto Takakura.

–Al fin tenemos el gusto de conocerte, el joven Roland era un hombre generoso, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para nosotros, lo recordamos como a un hijo muy querido.- Dijo Gallen con una expresión triste.

–Pero tú eres su viva imagen cariño, permíteme darte un beso.- Al decir esto, Nina se acercó a Jack, y él se inclinó para recibir su beso.

Nina se rio con una sonora carcajada, y Gallen se limitó a sonreír cálidamente. Takakura se despidió de ellos para seguir con su camino. Jack se sentía feliz por la cálida bienvenida y bien recibido por todos, su padre le había dejado más que la granja.

Siguieron caminando por el pueblo, y Jack conoció la familia de Wally, que se conformaba por él, su esposa Chris, y el pequeño Hugh, los cuales se habían mudado al valle hacía dos años. Wally era entrenador deportivo, y se la pasaba todo el día entrenando junto con su hijo.

Conoció también a los gemelos que se dedicaban a la pirotecnia, Kassey y Patrick, dos viejos de baja estatura que Vivian en un tanque de agua en desuso cerca de la playa.

Llegaron a un camino que subía por una colina, a lo lejos se alzaba a ver una hermosa mansión, rodeada por un verde jardín y una fuente que adornaba majestuosamente ese lugar.

Al llegar, Takakura saludo a Sebastián, un hombre mayor, que vestía como un mayordomo.

–Buenas tardes, Sebastián, ¿se encuentra la alcaldesa?- pregunto Takakura

–Oh, Buenas tardes, Takakura, si, y bienes en buen momento ya que está a punto de salir a su paseo diario con Lumina.- Contesto el mayordomo.

Dicho esto se abrieron las puertas de la mansión y una pequeña ancianita de cabello blanco abultado y unas pequeñas y redondas gafas salió de la mansión esta venia acompañada de una señorita de cabello castaño claro adornado con una diadema amarilla, vestía de blusa blanca y pantalón de mezclilla y además tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel.

–Buenos días, Romana.- dijo Takakura a la viejecita.

–Buenos días, Takakura ¿cómo va todo?- dijo la alcaldesa.

–Excelente, Vengo a presentarle a Jack, el hijo de Roland, viene a administrar la granja.- Contesto Takakura.

Romana, sonrío, miro al muchacho de arriba hasta abajo.

–Eres la viva imagen de tu padre cuando era joven, era un hombre trabajador, que siempre quiso vivir con su familia, desgraciadamente las cosas no se le dieron como él quiso, pero él nunca se rindió.- el rostro de romana se miraba sereno y feliz al recordar al padre de Jack.

–No lo conocí lo suficiente, pero me agrada saber que mi padre vivió correctamente.- contesto Jack.

–Esta es mi nieta, Lumina, ella vive aquí conmigo desde que sus padres fallecieron, yo me hago cargo de su educación.- menciono la ancianita. –Además, está soltera y tú te ves como un buen partido.- Dijo la viejecita con una pícara sonrisa.

– ¡Abuela, Romana!- Exclamo Lumina, con la cara sonrojada por la vergüenza.

Jack estaba aliviado por no ser el avergonzado en esta ocasión.

–Soy Lumina, mucho gusto Jack.- dijo la señorita, extendiendo su mano hacia Jack.

–El gusto es mío.- Dijo Jack, correspondiendo al saludo.

Jack de nuevo estaba rojo, la única diferencia con las anteriores ocasiones, era que esta vez, había dos personas del mismo color, los demás solo rieron por la actitud de los muchachos.

Se despidieron de Romana, Lumina y Sebastián, y salieron del hermoso jardín.

–Bien Jack, sólo un lugar más, y podrás ir a descansar.- dijo Takakura a Jack.

Jack asintió, esta vez no se quejó de las bromas de Takakura y siguió caminando, al parecer el último lugar que debía conocer era la granja que había visto al llegar al pueblo. Mientras caminaba veía que la gente estaba en sus labores, pero se detenían a saludarlos al pasar, lo cual era muy refrescante para Jack, que estaba acostumbrado a la fría ciudad.

Llegaron al puente que habían cruzado para llegar a su rancho y a unos metros más estaba su destino.

Cuando al fin alcanzaron su destino entraron al rancho y se dirigieron a una de las casas de troncos que se encontraban al lado del cultivo, llegaron a la más pequeña y entraron sin tocar. Jack se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era una tienda de semillas ya que contaba con una pizarra con precios y había apiladas grandes cantidades de cajas con semillas de diferentes tipos.

Una mujer muy corpulenta de cabello naranja más alta que él que se encontraba de espaldas se dio la vuelta.

–Que milagro verte por aquí Takakura, ¿al fin volverás a echar a andar la granja?- pregunto la corpulenta mujer antes de notar la presencia de Jack.

–Oh, no había visto que traías compañía. Soy Vesta, la dueña de esta granja.-

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jack.- contesto el muchacho. Estrechando la mano de Vesta.

–Es el hijo de Roland, y viene a hacerse cargo de la granja.- menciono Takakura.

–Vaya, al fin la granja va a revivir, es lo que Roland hubiese querido.- Dijo la enorme mujer sonriendo cálidamente.

Vesta llamo a sus otros colaboradores para que conocieran a Jack. En cuestión de segundos un hombre adulto con cabello rizado oscuro, y una linda jovencita de cabello castaño tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura entraron a la habitación.

– ¿Qué pasa Vesta?- dijo el hombre de cabello rizado.

–Él es Jack, hijo de Roland, se hará cargo de su granja.- contesto Vesta.

–Ah, ya veo, mucho gusto soy Marlín, hermano de Vesta y trabajo en esta granja.- dijo el hombre mientras estrechaba la mano de Jack.

–El gusto es mío.- contesto Jack, correspondiendo al saludo.

Después se volvió a la hermosa señorita que se encontraba a su lado, sus hermosos ojos marrón oscuros que adornaban su pálida y hermosa piel lo miraban con una tierna sonrisa.

–Soy Celia, hija de Vesta y también ayudo aquí en la granja, mucho gusto en conocerte Jack.-

–El gusto es mío Celia.- Dijo Jack, sonriendo.

Dicho esto al voltear a ver a Takakura, y su cara sonriente, se imaginó que es lo que venía.

–Cuando necesites semillas, Jack, aquí las puedes conseguir, te las venderemos a buen precio.- dijo Vesta sonriendo.

–Vendrá seguido.- Contesto Takakura.- y es posible que no solo por las semillas.- Dijo Takakura con una sonrisa juguetona.

Jack y Celia se pusieron del mismo color, y Celia prefirió salir de la habitación.

–Amm, creo que iré a seguir trabajando, mucho gusto Jack.- dijo Celia, en un tono con una expresión de vergüenza, e intentando disimular su roja cara.

La expresión de Marlín era de enojo, y no tardo en decir lo que pensaba.

–Bueno, pues espero que no intentes nada gracioso con nuestra Celia muchacho.-

–N…no señor.- contesto Jack nervioso.

–No te preocupes Marlín, Jack es un buen muchacho, jamás jugaría con una dama.- intervino Takakura.

–Eso espero.- Menciono Vesta. –En todo caso, fue un gusto conocerte muchacho, esperamos verte pronto.-

–Claro, Vesta.- contesto Jack.

Cuando al fin terminaron, se despidieron de Vesta y Marlín, Takakura lo guio hasta el puente y le señalo con el dedo un lugar que se veía un tanto macabro ya que era una casa hecha de concreto y que además tenía en el techo unas enormes antenas que se lanzaban rayos.

–Esa es la casa de Daryl el científico, no es muy sociable así que no lo conozco mucho en realidad.- dijo Takakura.

Se dieron la vuelta y Takakura le señalo la cascada. – Ahí se encuentran acampando un profesor y su ayudante, ellos se dedican a la arqueología, si tienes curiosidad puedes ir después a visitarlos, son muy amables.-menciono Takakura, para después apuntar un poco a la izquierda, –Del otro lado del rio hay un bosque, donde dicen que viven unos espíritus mágicos.-

Jack, no creía en esas cosas, pero tampoco quería irrespetar las creencias de los habitantes del valle.

–Cerca del rio hay una choza de madera y hojas de árbol, ahí vive Gustafa, un muchacho con ropa estrafalaria y que siempre trae consigo una guitarra, y del otro lado vive Cody, un artista que duerme en una casa rodante estacionada junto al lago.- Menciono Takakura.

Habiendo mencionado eso decidieron volver a la granja, eran las cuatro de la tarde y Jack se sentía un tanto cansado por el viaje. Como prometió Takakura, le dio la tarde libre a Jack, así que él la aprovecho para ir a conocer su casa, desempacar y descansar un poco.

Ya estando dentro, encendió el foco, y se dio cuenta de que la habitación era perfecta, tenía una cama, una pequeña mesa de noche, televisión, un closet, una estufa, alacena y una pequeña mesita para comer, a su derecha también había un estante con libros sobre agricultura y crianza de animales. Había una puerta también que lo llevaba a un pequeño cuarto de baño con excusado, lavamanos y ducha.

Tomo sus maletas, y comenzó a desempacar. Doblo su ropa y la acomodo en el closet, después tomo un portarretratos con una foto de su madre y él cuando era pequeño y lo coloco sobre una mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama, después saco su diario y lo acomodo frete a la fotografía. Saco del closet un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca, y ropa interior y los dejos en su cama, tomo una toalla y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, sabía que eso lo ayudaría a asimilar los nuevos acontecimientos, la ducha tomo media hora.

Al terminar, se vistió con la ropa que había dejado en su cama, se puso calcetines blancos y botas de trabajo además de tomar un pequeño paliacate que se puso el bolsillo trasero, se guardó su cartera y sus llaves y salió de su casa.

Se dirigió al granero, pero antes de llegar vio a Takakura cargando a un perrito con apariencia de ser cría de husky, con pelaje café claro y una mancha blanca en el medio de su frente, en dirección a la salida de la granja.

– ¡Takakura!- Grito Jack.

Takakura se detuvo y le contesto. – ¿Qué pasa?-

– ¿A dónde llevas a ese perro?- pregunto Jack.

–Lleva días merodeando por la granja y la verdad es que yo no me puedo hacer cargo de él, así que le iba a buscar alguna familia que pudiera cuidarlo.-

El pequeño animal salto de los brazos de Takakura y se puso atrás de Jack.

–Parece que le agradas ¿te interesaría conservarlo y hacerte cargo del animalito?- pregunto Takakura.

–Creo que podría hacer eso.- contesto el muchacho.

–Bien, es tuyo. Ahora ponle un nombre.- dijo Takakura.

–Lo llamare Rooney.- contesto Jack con una enorme sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perrito.

–Muy bien. Voy al pueblo unos momentos, no olvides que esta noche iremos al bar a celebrar tu llegada.- le recordó Takakura a Jack, antes de salir de la granja.

–Por supuesto.- contesto Jack.

Después de eso, se dirigió a su casa con el pequeño perro, y saco su paliacate rojo, y se lo enredo en el cuello, se veía bien con el color café claro del pelaje del animalito, para que así cuando lo vieran supieran que tenía dueño. Salió de la casa con su nueva mascota, y se dirigió al cuarto de herramientas, seguido por el perro.

Jack tomo una caja de herramientas, un serrucho, y tablas de madera.

Cuando salió llevo todo a un costado de su casa y comenzó a construir. Durante una hora estuvo martillando y serruchando madera, mientras el pequeño husky lo miraba o corría persiguiendo insectos que pasaban por ahí. Cuando al fin terminó se levantó, y se sacudió el polvo.

–Bien Rooney, esta será tu nueva casa.- Dijo Jack orgulloso del trabajo realizado.

Rooney ladro de felicidad. Jack tomo lo que había usado y lo volvió a guardar en el cuarto de herramientas, cuando salió traía en su mano una lata de pintura y un pincel, con lo cual escribió Rooney en el frente de la casita. Después de guardarlo entro a su casa y saco un pequeño plato hondo que puso a un lado de la casita de Rooney.

–Bien muchacho, está terminada, ¿qué opinas?- Pregunto Jack.

Rooney salto a los brazos de Jack y comenzó a lamer su cara. Se notaba que estaba feliz. Lo dejo en el suelo y saco de su alacena un pedazo de pan después saco leche que vertió en el plato de Rooney para enseguida poner el pan.

Mientras el perrito comía entro a su casa, a descansar unos momentos antes del evento en la noche. Los acontecimientos de ese día habían sido mucho más de lo que Jack esperaba, aun con las vergüenzas que Takakura le hizo pasar. A pesar de no llevar más de un día en la granja, sentía que la decisión era la correcta.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que dieran las ocho para que el bar abriera.


End file.
